Mixing of Realities
by baru-chan
Summary: DISCONTINUED AU Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were accidentally sucked into a portal and dumped into the bridge of Darth Vader’s flagship. Pls rr!
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd., various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were accidentally sucked into a portal and dumped into the bridge of Darth Vader's flagship.

* * *

**__**

Mixing of Realities – Chapter 1  
The Transfer

* * *

__

An unused classroom – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"What do you think this is?" Ron Weasley asked his best friend Harry Potter.

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. I just found this here."

"What do you think, Hermione?" Harry asked his and Ron's other best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Actually, I don't know," Hermione admitted. "I've never seen anything quite like it, and I certainly haven't read anything about it yet, else I would've given you a name for this thing."

The three friends were standing in front of a huge, structure that took up the space of one of the walls of the classroom. It looked almost like a mirror, except that the glass is absorbing the light instead of reflecting it – hence the reason why they couldn't see their reflections.

=====_Flashback_=====

Ron and Hermione were doing their homework in the Gryffindor common room while Harry was in detention with Professor Snape for spilling his potion ingredients.

Harry was walking back to the Gryffindor Tower when he was being drawn to an unused classroom. When he opened the door, the pulling sensation tugged at him more insistently. He then spotted the glass-like structure and he just had to show this to his friends. Harry didn't know why, but somehow, the thingamajig is calling out to him and inviting him to bring other people with him. _The more people who'll see me, the merrier,_ it seemed to say.

So Harry hurried back to the common room and urged Ron and Hermione to see the thingamajig. Ron looked curious and asked him immediately what it looked like. Hermione was a little hesitant, because it might be a Dark artifact. Harry assured her that they'd just look – no touching the surface.

So they went to the classroom and started examining the strange object.

=====_End Flashback_=====

Harry looked at the glass' surface for the hundredth time since he brought his friends to the classroom. He just can't shake the feeling that he should touch the surface…but he promised Hermione that he wouldn't.

Ron ran his hand over the frame, admiring the ornate carving. The wood looked different…just how different, Ron didn't know. It had an unworldly character to it that you just couldn't pinpoint. He looked at the carvings closely, and saw for the hundredth time since he started examining it, that it didn't look anything like he's ever seen before._ Probably from some obscure country or something of that sort, _Ron thought as his eyes swept the frame's surface.

Hermione just couldn't stop worrying that there's something wrong with the mirror-like structure. She couldn't sense any dark magic from it, and it hadn't harmed them so far._ Stop being paranoid, Granger! _she told herself as she paced the length of the glass, thinking. _Just because it looks suspicious, doesn't mean it is!_

Suddenly, the mirror began to glow in different colors. The three looked at it, mesmerized, unable to move away but not moving forward. Then, the lights expanded and reached the three teenagers, engulfing them in a rainbow of colors. When the glowing subsided and the mirror-like structure started to absorb light again –

– It didn't show that two wizards and a witch were examining it.

* * *

__

Bridge – Super Star Destroyer Executor

Admiral Piett just went to his shift when a section of the bridge glowed. Every officer in the bridge covered his eyes from the bright light, and only put his hands down when the glowing subsided.

When they put down their hands, the bridge officers weren't prepared for the sight of three teenagers sprawled on the deck. They were unconscious, so they're harmless – for the moment.

They were wearing strange clothes. All of them wore some kind of tunic that looked something like cotton. One of the males was wearing pants of an unknown material and another was wearing slacks. The female was wearing a shorter version of the pants of the first male, except that the color was different. They all wore black robes with a rampant lion for a crest on the left chest.

Everyone on the bridge looked at the strange sight. They couldn't explain how these teenagers ended up there. One of the junior officers that recovered before the others, and he quickly checked the status of the ship's shields. It was completely fine. He frowned. _So how did they get in?_ he asked himself.

Suddenly, Admiral Piett seemed to realize that everybody was staring at the teens. "Somebody bring these three to sick bay!" he barked. "And inform Lord Vader about what happened," he added as an afterthought.

Some of the officers scrambled to follow his orders while the rest went back to their stations.

* * *

Lord Vader was just getting out of his meditation chamber when his comlink beeped. "Yes, what is it?" he asked irritably.

"M'lord, there was a big flash of light on the bridge and left three human teenagers with alien clothing on its wake," an officer answered.

"Where did you bring them?" Vader asked as he looked for a turbolift.

"To sick bay 102, m'lord. They were unconscious."

"Very well, I'll see to them immediately."

"Yes, m'lord."

Vader went to the turbolift and pressed the button that will take him to sick bay 102.

* * *

Lord Vader strode into the sick bay with long, purposeful strides. "What is their status?" he asked the medical droid as he looked at the teenagers.

One of the males looked small and had messy black hair with a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The other male was tall and had red hair and freckles. His limbs looked abnormally long, but Vader knew that his other body parts would just catch up – he knew that from experience. The female had bushy brown hair and was a bit taller than Black Hair.

"All three of them have no concussions and life signs are stable, m'lord. They are only unconscious because of shock," Two One-Bee said as he moved around, checking their progress. "We just have to shoot them with adrenaline to wake them up. Should I inject them now?"

Vader tried to probe their minds. Natural mental barriers suddenly sprang up. Vader frowned in confusion. These three seemed to be trained in the ways of the Force. He would probably have to observe them for a while; to see if they are taught not to show that they are Force-users.

"No, don't inject them yet. We should know if they are hostile or not," Vader said as he looked at their sleeping faces.

"What do you suggest, m'lord?" One-Bee asked.

__

The Force says that they aren't dangerous, but I'm not so sure. I think we should wake the smaller boy first, just to see if they have a violent nature, Lord Vader thought.

"You are to mount a security camera and leave. Then, I am going to wake the one with black hair and get out of the room, to see if they are dangerous."

"Yes, m'lord."

The droid set up the camera while Vader stood, waiting. He looked at the teenagers. There was something about them that just wouldn't stop calling out to him. Darth Vader tried to probe their minds again, but the barriers wouldn't let him in. He wondered how much training they had to maintain mental shields this strong.

Two One-Bee finished his task and went out of the room. Vader followed the droid to one of the security rooms. One-Bee pointed to one of the screens. "This is the monitor, m'lord. I will deactivate now, if you don't need me."

"Fine, deactivate now," Vader said, waving his hand impatiently. He then woke Black Hair up with the Force.

Black Hair opened his eyes and groaned. He sat up and looked around. Black Hair's eyes widened at the technology. _They must be from some primitive planet. But how did they get into a ship travelling in hyperspace?_ Vader thought. He looked back at the screen.

Black Hair seemed to be looking for something in his pockets. He stopped as he found something in one of his trouser pockets. Black Hair looked at his friends again and looked like he was thinking very hard. Sighing, he took out what he's been looking for in his pocket… which was a stick about a foot long.

Darth Vader was taken aback. _What is that, some kind of weapon?_ he asked himself, bemused. He looked back to the screen just in time to see the boy point the stick to his friends and whispered something. To Lord Vader's surprise, the other two promptly woke up.

* * *

Harry woke up with a groan. "Ugh, where am I?"

He sat up and looked around. He could see Ron and Hermione lying down on beds. They were in some kind of infirmary…except that the infirmary has a design that you could only see on sci-fi movies. Harry looked for his wand immediately. Sighing in relief, he fingered his wand through his pocket, so nobody would see it.

Harry wanted to talk to them, but somebody might see that he's armed. Harry sighed. He really, really needed to talk to them, so he pointed his wand at his friends – hoping that nobody would see – and whispered, "Enervate."

Ron and Hermione promptly woke up with identical moans. 

"Harry?" Hermione said as she saw her best friend walk over to her.

"Hey, Herm. Ron," Harry added as he looked at his other friend.

"Woah! Where are we?!" Ron asked as he looked around. He'd never seen so much technology in one place!

"I think we're in some kind of infirmary." Harry told him as Ron sat up.

"Harry, I think that we're in a sickbay we could only see in Star Trek and other sci-fi movies!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's 'sci-fi'?" Ron asked.

"Short for science fiction." Hermione informed him as she looked around in wonder.

"Check if you still have your wands," Harry said as he looked suspiciously at the room. He just couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

"I still have it," Hermione said, relieved.

"Me too."

"Okay, let's wait for someone to get in here or something," Harry said as he sat on one of the beds.

"Okay. Ron, you _cannot_ touch the technology!" Hermione exclaimed just as Ron was going to touch one of the instruments.

"Why?" Ron whined. "This is an infirmary! There isn't anything dangerous here!"

"Yes there are! Those instruments you almost touched could have been a laser scalpel!"

"What's so dangerous about that?!"

"Ron, that is used for surgery! It cuts through skin!"

"Cuts through skin, my potions homework! You're just saying that so I wouldn't touch it!"

The two continued to bicker, as Harry was lost in thought.

* * *

Lord Vader stared at the screen._ Is that what it's called? A wand? What's that? And Black Hair – what's his name? Ah, yes, Harry. Harry is suspicious; maybe it was a mistake to wake him up first. He's more intelligent than the other boy…what is his name? Oh, yes, Ron. And the girl, Herm, is smarter than Harry is, but he's more experienced from what I can tell from here._

Ron looks like he hasn't seen much technology before. The other two looked only slightly surprised that the technology here is more advanced. Maybe the boy lived in a primitive environment and was brought outside of it by the other two.

Lord Vader focused back on the screen. Herm and Ron are still bickering – _teenagers these days,_ Vader thought – and Harry was still sitting down, looking at his friends, amused. He seemed to be enjoying watching them bicker.

Vader tuned them out and went back to his thoughts._ I shall inform the Emperor about them. Then I will find out where they came from and how they ended up here, _he thought as he looked back at the screen.

__

I will find out who trained these three the ways of the Force. Then I'll know who trained Luke. Darth Vader said to himself as he watched the two friends bicker.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd., various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   


**Summary:** Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were accidentally sucked into a portal and dumped into the bridge of Darth Vader's flagship.

* * *

**_

Mixing of Realities -- Chapter Two  
Discovery

_**

* * *

_Thirty minutes later--  
_

Aren't they tired of bickering? Lord Vader asked himself for the hundredth time since the teenagers started arguing. Evidently, Harry thought the same thing, because he told the other two to shut up or he'll hex them. (_Whatever hex means,_ Vader thought.) Then the small boy continued to give them a sermon.

_How could a boy so small make two people taller than him cringe?_ Vader asked himself. He almost burst out laughing at the sight of the three with Harry glaring and Ron and Hermione looking abashed. _I should have him in some of the meetings I attend. I could certainly use someone who could shut those whining Grand Moffs up!_

He just couldn't help himself. Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, second-in-command of the Empire, the most feared man in the galaxy, laughed himself silly.

* * *

Ron and Hermione are still arguing. They shifted topics as quickly as they put their two Knuts in. He'd better do something before Hermione pops a blood vessel and Ron gets seriously maimed.

"Could you two please stop arguing?!" Harry asked them. They didn't skip a beat in their "debate". "Would the two of you mind if I get a word in?" No response. There is only one option left. Harry took a deep breath.

"_IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT THE HEX THAT I'M GOING TO PUT ON BOTH OF YOU IS GOING TO BE PAINFUL!!!_" Harry roared. 

The bickering teenagers didn't say anything for the next few moments. Harry could be threatening for someone so small, and his two friends have just witnessed the scary part of him first-hand today.

Harry didn't stop there. _Oh, I'll definitely NOT stop there! I've been listening to their bickering for more than half an hour, and I won't miss the chance to give these two a row in this rare moment of silence!_ Harry thought viscously. "We are in an alien vessel and possibly in another galaxy, and all you two could do is argue something over as trivial as television! And how the heck did the conversation get to the telly anyway?!" When he saw that Hermione was going to answer, he quickly said, "Never mind! I don't want to know! Now, could we _please_ discuss the matters at hand and not television?!" _And besides, I think I know how the bickering turned to television, anyway._

Harry took a deep breath. "Herm, how many years do you think will take for us to get back to Earth?" he asked Hermione in a would-be-calm voice.

Before Hermione could answer, Ron butted in. "What do you mean 'years'?" he asked in a higher-than-normal voice.

Harry snorted. "Come on, Ron. How many years do you think it would take for a space probe to reach Pluto?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, it took years. And this technology is advanced. Maybe we're in the future?" the last comment was directed at Hermione.

"Well, yes, we could be in the future. But we could be in the past, too. Or maybe we're in a different galaxy. We'll never know, since if there is extraterrestrial life, their name for our planet could be different. I don't know." Hermione replied, shrugging.

"Wow! Hermione Granger admitted that she doesn't know the answer for something!" said Ron, his voice victorious.

"Well, of course I wouldn't know!" Hermione huffed. "There isn't any book that tells something about structures that transport people to other places! And since this place is centuries superior to our technology, it's no wonder that I wouldn't know a thing about this place. So there!" She stuck out her tongue at Ron.

* * *

_So, they _are_ from a primitive planet. And they seem to think that they've been brought to another location by a transporting device. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out - the ship is in hyperspace._ Vader thought as the three continued to discuss the reasons why they ended up in the ship.

_I think that I should make an appearance,_ Vader thought, as their conversation became boring. He grinned to himself. _Let's see how they would react._

The Sith Lord stood up and headed for the door to the sick bay.

* * *

Just as Ron said something that would start another argument between Hermione and him, the door opened with a hiss.

The teenagers shut up as soon as they heard the mechanical breathing. They looked towards to the door and saw probably the most monstrous man (_or alien_ Hermione thought wildly) they've ever seen in their life. It was two meters tall and has a skull-like mask with a helmet. He also has a metal cylinder hanging from his belt.

_Oh shit, and I thought that Voldemort's scary,_ were the thoughts that went inside Harry's head. The look on Ron and Hermione's faces echoed his thoughts.

"What are your names?" the gigantic man asked them.

Harry was the first one to get over the shock. "Harry Potter," he said in a relatively calm voice

Hermione was the next one. "Her-Hermione Granger..." she stuttered.

"Ron Weasley." Ron's voice came out as a squeak, and he looked like he would pass out soon. If Harry were in any other situation, he would have laughed. Of course, he didn't dare move much less laugh in front of this dark and threatening man (or alien).

"I am Lord Darth Vader. You are currently on board the Super Star Destroyer _Executor_. All three of you are welcome to stay here as long as you tell me how you ended up in my bridge," the alien rumbled.

Harry, the most experienced of the three when it comes to circumstances like this, was the one who answered the Sith Lord. He quickly explained that they were looking at a mirror (not including the fact that they were in a school of magic) when it suddenly glowed. They were knocked unconscious and the next thing they knew, they were here. "Please, m'lord," - here, Harry winced inwardly, he felt like he was addressing Voldemort - "your technology is far superior from ours. And we need to get back home before anybody misses us!"

Vader probed them a bit. Harry wasn't lying and the other two were wholeheartedly agreeing with him. He also noticed that they felt his mental probe. Interesting.

Ron, Harry and Hermione all flinched as they felt the alien mentally probing him. (_Is he a telepath?!_ Hermione thought.) The alien was just skimming their minds, not invading them, but the feeling was just so unfamilliar that they couldn't help but squirm.

"Follow me," the alien finally said, "and I will show you your temporary quarters. The teeangers followed him and left sickbay.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Twelve hours after the "Mirror Incident"_

Neville Longbottom was worried. Ron, Harry and Hermione hadn't showed up for breakfast and he didn't hear the two boys come in the dormitory the night before.

"Lavender, Parvati," he called out.

"What is it, Neville?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Um," Neville bit his lip, "did Hermione come into your dormitory last night?"

Parvati Patil butt in. "No, she didn't. We just thought that she fell asleep at the common room and went down to breakfast early. Why?"

"That's because Ron and Harry didn't come up to the dormitory last night either," Seamus Finnigan answered.

"The Infamous Trio's at it again?" Dean Thomas asked, joining the conversation.

Seamus sniggered. "Infamous Trio?" he echoed.

"Stop laughing, Seamus, this is serious!" Parvati admonished him.

"Okay, where did we last see them?" Lavender asked.

"Ron and Hermione were in the common room last night," Neville immediately answered, "doing their homework. I think Harry was in detention with Professor Snape."

"And then?" Seamus asked when Neville paused.

"Then I saw Harry come into the common room and sit with Ron and Hermione. Harry told them aboutsomething and Ron looked excited while Hermione looked interested, but a bit worried. Then they went out of the Gryffindor Tower, and that's the last I saw of them." Neville finished. 

"Guys, this is serious. We should tell Professor McGonagall!" Dean exclaimed.

"Tell Professor McGonagall what?" Fred Weasley asked as he and his brother George sat down to eat breakfast.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are missing!" Parvati told them.

George spat out his bacon. Luckily, nobody was sitting across him. "What do you mean 'missing'?!" he exclaimed.

"Who's missing?" Ginny Weasley asked as she pulled up a seat.

"Ron, Harry and Hermione." Fred said in a deadpan voice.

"WHAT?!" Ginny shrieked. Several Gryffindors stared at her. "Since when?!" she asked in a more normal tone of voice.

"Since last night," Seamus answered.

"Then what are you waiting for? Tell McGonagall!" said Fred.

"We'll tell her after breakfast," Parvati said, looking at the Head Table. Professors Snape and McGonagall were conversing quietly.

* * *

When breakfast ended, the fifth year Gryffindors approached Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!" Seamus said as they caught up. "Professor, Ron, Harry and Hermione are missing! They didn't come back to the Tower last night and they aren't there during breakfast!"

"They are?!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. Then, in a much softer tone, she said, "Thank you for telling me that. I will inform the headmaster about the situation. I will inform you when we find Potter, Weasley and Granger. In the meanwhile, all of you enjoy your weekend."

When the students left, Minerva McGonagall sighed and closed her eyes in resignation. "Oh Albus, I _do_ hope you know what you're doing..." she whispered. McGonagall adruptly turned and headed for her office. She has some papers to grade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling and George Lucas, various publishers including, but not limited to Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and Lucasfilm Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were accidentally sucked into a portal and dumped into the bridge of Darth Vader's flagship.

* * *

_**

Mixing of Realities -- Chapter 3  
Visions

**_

* * *

_VIP Quarters, Super Star Destroyer _Executor

"So, what are we gonna do next?" Harry asked when they were left alone in their quarters.

"I don't know. Maybe we should just go with the flow and hope for the best," Ron shrugged helplessly.

"Ron Weasley!" Hermione gasped in mock-horror. "Did you just make a suggestion that made sense?!"

Ron scowled at her. "Just because I don't give my two Knuts in once in a while doesn't mean that I couldn't make sensible decisions!" Ron smirked. "How do you think I beat you in chess?" he finished smugly.

Harry rolled his eyes. _There they go again..._ he thought in amusement. He then turned around and examined their assigned rooms.

The main area had comfortable furnishings: two overstuffed sofas, four squashy armchairs, one coffee table and numerous decorative lamps scattered around the room. The walls were also covered with several alien works of art. Though Harry didn't care much for art, he could still appreciate the beauty of several of the paintings. One of them depicted a forest scene with several creatures Harry had never seen before. Another showed the face of a little girl with black hair and bright green eyes wearing a dark green jumpsuit. (a/n: no, she's not Harry's evil twin or something...though that would've been funny...)

Then, Harry looked at the window, and felt his jaw drop. It was beautiful. The mass of swirling colors was dizzying, and -- in a strange way -- hypnotizing. "Guys..." he whispered. Then, noticing that they couldn't hear him, called them in a louder voice. When the two finally looked out at the window, Ron and Hermione suddenly couldn't speak as they stared at the swirling watery substance that was hyperspace.

"Wow..." whispered Hermione.

Ron recovered enough to respond to Hermione. "Very astute, Herm, very astute," he smirked.

"Oh, you...!" And the bickering started yet again.

* * *

Luke Skywalker opened his eyes. _What is the significance of those three?_ he wondered as he stood up from his lotus position. The three teenagers have been occupying his visions for the past month.

The first time he had them, Luke saw the three of them overcome several obstacles, the obstacles being a large plant, flying sticks with twigs sticking out on one end, giant game pieces, some sort of concoctions and -- Luke shuddered -- a man with two faces. He also saw them brandishing sticks with light coming out of it after saying words in a different language.

In his second vision, he only saw the smaller of the two boys from his first vision. This time, he was talking to an unfamilliar boy that was older than him. Then the smaller boy was suddenly fighting off a reptilian creature with a jewel-encrusted sword with the older teenager saying things in a hissing language.

He saw a whole army of cloaked figures about 12 feet tall with scaly hands in his third vision. Luke observed as the black-haired boy tried to ward off the foul creatures with his stick, but to no avail. Just as the boy was almost eaten (at least, Luke _thought_ he was going to be eaten), a large silvery animal plowed through from the forest and scattered the dark creatures.

The vision that disturbed Luke the most is his fourth one. Again, the black-haired boy was there, along with a man with a face reminicent of the reptile in his second vision. Both of them were brandishing their own sticks. Suddenly, after saying a word at the same time, a golden thread connected the two sticks and created a large dome over their heads. Luke could also hear the eerie song of a creature unknown to him. Then, afterwards, a smoky, grayish form of a person began crawling out of the ugly man's stick. A total of five people went out of the stick and the ghosts (Luke had no other word for it) looked as if they were talking urgently to the boy. The boy yelled something, broke the connection, and ran as if he was being chased by a rampaging bantha.

The strangest of all of his visions was the one he just had. _Did they just arrive in -- of all places -- the _Executor_?!_ Luke thought bemusedly. _Was the Force trying to tell me something?! And if so, why did the Force bring them to Father?_

Luke pondered on this question all day. Leia certainly noticed it, and tried to pry it off him for a while before giving up.

Leia was worried about Luke. After pulling herself together when they got back to the rendezvous point with the rest of the fleet, she tried to find out what happened to her friend. Something happened during his duel with Vader, and she feared that more than his hand was lost during that encounter on Bespin. Now, only a shadow of himself was left, and the despair he felt was almost tangible.

Luke worried the Princess even more the past few weeks. He would go out of his quarters with a pensieve look on his face. Then he would just shrug her off when she tried to pry it off him. Luke made Leia so irritated that all she wanted to do is to strangle him into oblivion.

Anyway, Leia will find out. Nothing could ever stop her from knowing what was wrong with her friend, especially since it was only two months after Luke lost his hand, courtesy of Lord Vader. 

* * *

If Sirius Black didn't respect Albus Dumbledore, he would have been strangling him right there and then. So Sirius sat on his twitching hands and waited for the explanations to come.

"Sirius, you have to understand, Harry is _needed_ there. You know what's at stake if he couldn't show up there. I don't like the idea any more than you do, but please, try to understand that it's for the greater good!" Dumbledore said.

"I know, Albus!" Sirius raked a hand through his long, black mane. "I know what's at stake, but...Harry's too young for that responsibility!"

Albus Dumbledore sighed. "Sirius, the Portal decides if a person is ready enough for the choices he must make for the sake of the greater good. Magic could never exist if Balance cannot be achieved between Light and Dark. Light could never exist without Dark and Dark could not exist without Light.

"Now, if we can achieve that balance, then we would not lose our innate abilities and there will be no more wars between Light and Dark."

"I know, Albus, I know. I just wish that the Portal chose someone else for that task."

"Sirius, Harry isn't really the one who needs to achieve Balance, he is only instrumental in creating it. And besides," Albus grinned, "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger were chosen too. I _do_ think that nothing will ever separate those three; even the most powerful being in the entire cosmos would have a hard time taking them apart."

Sirius smiled faintly. "Those three are bound in body, mind and soul."

"Right you are, Sirius, right you are. By the way," -- Albus fished around his drawer and held out a bright colored foil to Sirius -- "care for a lemon drop?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created by J.K. Rowling and George Lucas, various publishers including, but not limited to Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and Lucasfilm Ltd. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Crossover with Harry Potter. Harry Potter and his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were accidentally sucked into a portal and dumped into the bridge of Darth Vader's flagship.

**WARNING:** This chapter is rated PG-13 for violence.

* * *

**_Mixing of Realities -- Chapter 4  
Midnight Raid_**

* * *

**The Island Fortress of Azkaban**

Lord Voldemort angrily paced the length of his quarters. He was a sight to behold. His serpentine face showed his rage: a cloud of dark anger shadowed his features and his blood-red eyes looked demonic in the midst of the inky blackness of his mood. The Dark Lord's fury was so tangible that, if some were present, creatures of the night would be cowed before his presence.

_The giants refused to swear allegiance to me. Refused me, Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Lord in over a century!_ he seethed. _Worse than that, they even had the nerve to seek sanctuary from Dumbledore; as if they believed that the crooked-nosed, Muggle-loving fool could defeat **me**!_

Voldemort slowed his steps and gradually calmed down. Rampaging angrily in his quarters is akin to a child throwing a temper tantrum. Raging fury was then deliberately replaced by calculating ice. _The giants are of no consequence. They are merely savage beasts that have more muscles than brain mass,_ he thought to himself. _The real asset to my cause are the Dementors, and they are already devoted to me. The only reason why they guarded Azkaban is because they have a supply of humans to feed on, provided by a foolish man named Cornelius Fudge. _

Lord Voldemort smirked. That poor excuse of a Minister of Magic, Fudge, is a bumbling idiot. Fudge was naïve enough to believe that the Dementors would never come back to their _real_ master. Voldemort relished the thought of shattering the delusions of grandeur of that simpleton. Slowly. And painfully. His smirk widened.

Without warning, excruciating pain raked through Lord Voldemort's body, overwhelming his senses. It was as though an integral part of his essence was ripped from him brutally. It took all of his willpower not to cry out, lest the Death Eaters outside his quarters would hear him. And as suddenly as the pain appeared, it stopped. It was so adrupt that it took Voldemort a few moments to realize that the pain has disappeared as though it was never there.

The Dark Lord systematically looked for external injuries on his body, even though he knew that it is very unlikely that he will find any. There were no aftershocks usually experienced after being placed under the Cruciatus Curse. In fact, the only sensation Voldemort felt was an odd sense of loss, as if a piece of his soul was ripped savagely away from him. It took a few moments before he was calm enough to look frightening in front of his subjects.

Voldemort wanted to know what happened, but he had no time. His Death Eaters are getting restless, so he decided to give them some fun and attack a Muggle town tonight. The Dark Lord exited his quarters with an impressive _swish_ of his midnight robes.

******

**An unused classroom -- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

It had no designation other than the Portal. It was built for one purpose, and one purpose only: to bring Balance to the Force when necessary. The Darkness was too overwhelming for the Light to counter-act one time. Five people were chosen to fixed it, and they were successful in Balancing it.

Yet that was several millenia ago. The Portal was nearly forgotten by the descendants of the ones who created it, save for a select few. But the ones who did remember what it is didn't know how to use it. They just know that it was supposed to bring Balance.

Then the Portal chose one to Balance the Force when the Light was stronger than the Dark. The Balance has once again been checked and the Portal was calm for several decades.

Now it is active again, ready to return the current ones sent to help the Chosen One bring Balance to the Force.

******

Severus Snape glided through the hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. To a casual observer, the Potions Master was merely going about his buisness as usual. But if the observer knew the man well enough, he would notice that the professor's strides were faster than normal and there was a tightness around his eyes that almost resembled pain.

_Damn Dark Lord!_ Severus screamed mentally as he made his way out of the castle. _ Just _why_ did he have to summon me in the middle of a _staff meeting_?!_ the Potions Master seethed as he mounted his broom. _He just _had_ to call me just as I was about to give a report! Now I have to endure the looks of pity the other professors would send my way at breakfast tomorrow!_ Severus growled as he took off.

The broom ride to Hogsmeade cleared the mind of the irate Potions Master, and he was perfectly composed when he reached the wizarding town. Severus muttered the charm for Apparatition and with a _pop!_ he materialized in a dark room slowly filling up with Apparating Death Eaters.

"Good evening, Severus," a silky voice said from his right.

"Lucius," Severus nodded at the blond man beside him.

"How is Hogwarts doing?" Lucius asked lazily as he surveyed the room.

_I guess I'm tonight's victim,_ the Potions Master thought humorlessly. Lucius Malfoy's idea of small talk is infamous among the Death Eater ranks. "Hogwarts is doing fine," Severus said coldly.

Before Lucius could say anything else, Lord Voldemort strode into the room. The Death Eaters all stood at attention as the Dark Lord stood in the middle of the room.

"My Death Eaters," he said softly, looking around at his subjects. "You all have partly paid penance for your, ah, _shortcomings_" -- here, most of the Death Eaters flinched -- "and all of you showed that you are loyal to me. As a reward for your unfailing loyalty, we will play with Muggles tonight," Voldemort finished with a sick-looking smile. The Death Eaters cheered loudly, for they weren't allowed to make a sport with the Muggles since their Lord's return.

Severus grimaced behind his mask. He had hoped that Voldemort would wait a few more weeks before he would start playing with Muggles, but evidently, the Dark Lord thought that this is a good time to torture helpless people.

Severus futilely wished that few blood would be spilled tonight.

******

Matthew Peterson was an ordinary man. He lived in a thousand-population town with his wife and son and he owned a shop that sells books.

Today was like every ordinary day. Matthew ate his breakfast, pecked his wife on the cheek, ruffled his son's hair, and rode to work. After an uneventful morning, he ate his lunch of tuna sandwich and orange juice and went back to work. Matthew rode back home and arrived just in time for dinner. As always, they ate an ordinary meal consisting of roasted pork and mashed potatoes with strawberry ice cream for dessert.

The events after dinner, however, weren't so ordinary.

The Peterson family were in the living room. Matthew was sitting on his armchair, reading the newspaper. His wife, Anna, was knitting on the sofa beside their twelve-year-old son Mark, who was watching TV. All of them were relaxing after a day of hard wark and they didn't realize that something was wrong until they heard one of their neighbors scream. Matthew, Anna and Mark all jumped up from their seats at the sound and Matthew resisted the urge to cover his ears.

Their front door was suddenly blasted out of its hinges and four people wearing hooded black cloaks and white masks barged into the Peterson house. Mark was gaping, Anna shrieked in terror and Matthew lunged and grabbed the lamp, desperate for a weapon to use.

Hannigan, Campbell, McDougal and Nates all chuckled evilly when they saw the Muggles quake in terror. This is going to be an exciting night. They stalked closer to the Muggles and the Muggle man swung the lamp at them.

Campbell snarled, stepping back just in time to avoid being hit by the lamp. He pointed his wand at the Muggle and shouted, "Crucio!"

Matthew screamed and fell to his knees. It felt as if he was being stabbed repeatedly by a thousand knives and hot branding irons were pressed firmly upon his bare skin. It was excruciating, and every second felt like an eternity.

As Cambell tortured the man, Hannigan and McDougal turned to the woman. When she saw that their attention was diverted to her, she shrieked in terror and ran to the kitchen. The two Death Eaters followed her in, anticipating the rush of excitement they were sure to feel whilst playing with the woman.

Anna just pulled out a knife when the hooded men entered the kitchen. She started to stab her knife at one of them when the other pointed a stick at her and muttered something in Latin. The knife was pulled off from her white-knuckled grip and she gaped at them in shock. She didn't notice that the men moved nearer until she was sandwiched between the two. The man behind her poked something at her back and muttered something in Latin. Her arms were glued to her sides. Anna's eyes bulged and she screamed.

Mark jumped at the sound of his mother's scream and started to run to the door. The man in the black coat grabbed him and started to beat him up. Mark was punched, kicked and his head was bashed repeatedly on the floor. A strange gurgling sound emerged from his throat and blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

Nates continued to vent his frustrations out on this boy. _It's **this** boy's race that made my parents die!_ he thought viciously. _It's **their** fault! If those stupid Muggles hadn't invented those Gods-be-damned **guns**, then Mum and Dad wouldn't leave me behind to become an **orphan**!_

Mark finally gained enough courage to protest. "Stop it! Stop beating me up! What did I do to you?" he asked feebly when the man paused for breath.

Nates had gotten angrier at the question, and instead of answering, he started to use the Banishing Charm to bash the Muggle repeatedly at the wall. He bashed the boy over and over, never stopping. Nates could hear multiple bones breaking, but he didn't stop until the Muggle was so abused that he didn't resemble a human body anymore.

Smiling in satisfaction, Nates entered the kitchen to watch his colleagues play with the woman.

Hannigan pointed his wand at the knife rack and said, "Accio!" The gleaming blades sprang out of its containers and hovered above the woman's head. McDougal hexed the knives and the pieces of sharp steel cut through the woman's flesh. The woman responded beautifully.

Anna shrieked again and again when she felt the knives slicing her flesh. Blood trickled down her sides, tracing liquid fire, feeling agony as the blades marked her body. Anna felt a sharp pain on her right hand and she realized that one of fingers was cut off. The discovery made her scream again.

McDougal grinned and continued to puppet the knives. The blades flashed as they slashed the woman, looking beautiful in the dim light of the kitchen. Hannigan joined McDougal, puppeting the knives on the outer fringes of the other man's control. Nates was watching from a corner of the kitchen, mesmerized by the blood pouring out of the woman.

She couldn't take it any longer. Anna's voice was hoarse from screaming too much but the hooded men wouldn't stop it. She screamed again and again, begging for mercy, calling for help, desparate for some sort of comfort that all of this was going to stop soon. Stop soon.... Suddenly, Anna remembered that these were sharp knives Matthew bought a few days ago. _If I could just aim my head at that Japanese cleaver..._ she thought desparately. _I'm sorry, Matt, Mark,_ she said silently. _I love you both._ After finishing that thought, Anna Thomas Peterson's life ended.

The Death Eaters snarled. They should have used the Full Body-Bind instead of the Arm-Locker Curse. But it was no matter, they were going to kill the woman anyway.

Matthew thrashed around, clawing at his body, trying to ward off the source of his pain. He couldn't take anymore, he just couldn't. He didn't know why these men were here, Matthew has never violated the law in his life. The pain suddenly stopped, and that's when Matthew became angry.

"What did we do to make you do this to us?!" he screamed at his tormentor. "We're good citizens; we're loyal to queen and country! _WHY_ are you doing this?!" he sobbed.

Campbell was smiling when he took the curse off the man to give the Muggle a breather. When he heard the question, his smile disappeared and was replaced by a scowl. "Why are we doing this?" he asked the Muggle who was sobbing. "_Why_ are we doing this? The answer is simple: it's only a matter of survival of the fittest. We're doing this because you're weaker than us. You are not worthy to live because you cannot fend for yourselves. You _Muggles_" -- he spat the word out as if it was poison -- "are inferior to us. Therefore, you must be destroyed. The world of the strong is built upon the bodies of the _weak_! If you cannot survive, then you are _weak_!"

Matthew widened his eyes. _These guys are from some sort of cult!_ he thought wildly. _They wouldn't stop until my family and I are dead.... I'm going to die! But I can't! I'm too young to die! We're going to die! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod..._

Campbell had enough of this Muggle. He pointed his wand at the man.

Matthew saw the wand and he tried to move but he couldn't; his body ached too much.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

Sickly green light flashed and the Muggle's pitiful existence was extinguished.

******

The scene outside the Peterson house was an awesome sight. If Death had a face, it was this. Trees were burning, the glass on the houses and cars were smashed and dead bodies littered the streets. Children were crying, men and women were shrieking, begging for mercy and teenagers futilely fighting off their attackers.

In the midst of this chaos, a tall, hooded form was standing serenely. Red eyes peered out from under the black cowl, surveying the damage his followers had inflicted in his name. A particularly loud scream penetrated the cacophony of sound and the man behind the cowl smiled in satisfaction.

Unbeknownst to anybody present, two pairs of eyes -- one blue and one green -- were watching the events unfurling. The green eyes gave an impression of resignation and pain while the calculating pair of blue eyes were watching intently, analyzing every action done by the hooded men.

The owners of the two pairs of eyes were oblivious to each other. They couldn't see nor sense one another, which was good, since the discovery of the other's presence could result to disaster.

The clouds shifted and a shaft of light was unveiled. The moon has reached a quarter of its monthly cycle, though it wasn't obvious, because most of its body was still covered by the clouds. The pair of blue eyes looked at the silvery orb and noticed a reddish tint around its edges. Green eyes looked up at the same time and both pairs of eyes shared the same troubled look.

******


End file.
